Our Love
by littlefrenzy
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang Kyuhyun dan Yesng


Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook.

Pairing : KyuSung, YeHae brothership.

Disclaimer : their self and this story pure mine.

Hello ! Ini yaoi fanfic pertama author. FF request-an dari dua KyuSung shipper tersayang/? . Maaf kalo ga bagus. Dan maaf kalo judul dan cerita ga nyambung. Mohon dimaklumi, ini fanfic PERTAMA :(

Okay happy reading!

"Yesung Hyung! Aku merindukanmu, kepala besar! Kapan kau kembali ke dorm untuk memeluk dan menciumku seperti sedia kala. Aku rindu belaianmu, bodoh!" seorang pria berambut ikal memaki sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang pria berambut emo yang sedang mencium pipinya mesra. Ya, sebuah foto. "Cepat kembali atau kita putus Kim Jongwoon!" sentaknya sekali lagi.

"Mari kita putus, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ye.. yesung Hyung!?" pria berambut ikal tersentak melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia maki -seseorang yang berada dalam foto- tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Mungkinkah sang pria berambut emo adalah seorang jelmaan hantu sadako yang bisa dengan mudah keluar dari layar atau benda lain? Entahlah.

"Kau ingin putus denganku bukan? Begitukah caramu menjaga hubungan kita selama 5 bulan aku pergi menjalankan tugas wajibku? Memaki-maki fotoku dan mengumpatiku kepala besar dan bodoh, begitukah, CHO KYUHYUN!?" oh tidak, bahkan sang pria kepala besar, umm.. maksudku pria berambut emo itu lebih menakutkan dari hantu yang biasa keluar dari telvisi.

"Perang akan dimulai! Donghae-ya, lebih baik kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam didapur.", "Ne, Wookie-ah!" Kim Ryeowook, pria bertubuh kecil bersuara tenor itu menarik serta Kim Donghae, adik dari seorang Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun -pria berambut ikal, Ryeowook, dan Yesung adalah anggota dari grup balada Korea yang sudah melambung tinggi popularitasnya sejak awal mereka debut hingga sekarang, mereka biasa disebut K.R.Y. Donghae? Ia adik dari Yesung yang sedang menjalani masa trainee dalam perusahaan musik yang sama dengan K.R.Y.

Ada yang heran kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh tadi? Itu karena dalam 5 bulan belakangan ini K.R.Y hanya menjalani masa promosi dengan dua member saja yaitu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Yesung absen untuk sementara waktu. Alasanya karena Ia menjalani tugas wajibnya sebagai pria sejati, mengabdi pada negaranya selama dua tahun atau yang biasa kita sebut militer servis. Ya.. walaupun dalam cerita ini Yesung sebagai uke. Kyuhyun's uke!

Tetapi beruntungnya Yesung hanya menjalani public service worker yang tidak menuntutnya berada pada medan perang. Ia juga bisa tinggal dirumah yang nyaman, tidak di camp kemiliteran yang pengap. Saat ini Yesung tinggal di rumah orangtuanya bukan di dorm K.R.Y karena jaraknya lebih dekat dengan tempat ia bekerja 5 bulan silam.

"Makanan sudah siap!" suara tenor nan cempreng itu menggelegar memenuhi seisi dorm K.R.Y. siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook, namja imut yang di idamkan banyak seme.

Yesung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat, di ikuti Kyuhyun. Ada yang aneh. Bukankah sebelumnya KyuSung couple ini bertengkar? Lalu kenapa Yesung keluar dengan muka yang bersemu merah sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.. ah tidak, itu seperti seringaian. Lalu mereka duduk dihadapan Donghae dan Ryeowook.

Donghae meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Hyungnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Dia tau betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah pertengkaran KyuSung couple tadi. "Cih, kalian menjijikan. Berhenti mencumbu Hyungku, Kyu babo! Aku jijik melihat tanda merah itu!" Gotcha! Donghae benar-benar menyadarinya. Ia sungguh memiliki mata setajam sirip ikan!

"Diam kau ikan buntal!" Sergah sang Evil -Kyuhyun.

"Kau berani mengatai adik kesayanganku my lovely kyunnie~?" ucap Yesung datar, namun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Jadi, siapa yang lebih seperti setan?...

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyuhyun. Seakan sangat bahagia di bela oleh Hyung tercinta.

"Sungie Hyung~ Suapi aku~~" Donghae mengeluarkan fishy eyesnya. Tidak, bukan pada Yesung melainkan pada Kyuhyun. Semua penghuni dorm sangat tau Donghae sangat suka membuat kekasih Hyungnya cemburu pada dirinya.

"Kau lebih menjijikan daripada tanda merah yang ku buat di tengkuk Yesung Hyung, Kim Donghae," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang seme Yesung menyeringai. Sepertinya ia ingin 'sedikit' mengerjai sang seme pujaan.

"Hae baby, kemari, biar Hyung suapi. Hyung tau kau belum makan sejak selesai rekaman siang tadi." Yesung menepuk-nepuk kursi disamping kirinya, mempersilahkan Donghae mendudukinya yang dibalas anggukan patuh oleh sang adik.

"M..mwo!? Baby!? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku seromantis itu Hyung," protes Kyuhyun.

"Seme tidak pantas di panggil Baby. Aku akan memanggilmu Kyunnie sweety baby jika kau bersedia ku 'rasuki'."

"Ti.. tidak, Hyung, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" yakin Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa me'rasuki' aku jika kau mau, Hyungie~" Donghae mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Yak! Kim Donghae! Berhenti merayu kekasihku!"

"Dia Hyungku, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Yesung Hyung terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi Hyung dari seekor ikan cucut sepertimu!"

"Kau tidak lebih dari butler Hyungku!"

"Diam kau ikan bantet!"

"Kau yang diam tukang selingkuh!" KyuSung couple membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh!"

"Kau selalu bermesraan dengan benda persegi yang butut itu,"

"PSP-ku tidak butut, KIM DONGHAE!"

"Tuh kan benar, kau lebih memilih benda itu daripada Hyungku!"

"Itu tidak benar, Ikan!"

"DIAM KALIAN ATAU KU POTONG LEHER KALIAN AGARTIDAK BERTENGKAR LAGI!"

Kyuhyun seketika menegang sambil memegang lehernya erat. Donghae? Ia menangis meminta ampunan pada sang Devil agar lehernya tidak di potong. Mengenaskan bukan?

Ada yang bertanya dimana Ryeowook? Dia tidak ikut berkumpul dengan 2 namja gladiator dan 1 dewa yang akan menengahi. Ia lebih memilih berkencan dengan dapur kesayangan, mencoba menu-menu baru. Ya.. seperti itulah Kim Ryeowook. Ia lebih pantas disebut Chef Kim daripada penyanyi balada.

Acara makan pun selesai. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana keributan yang terjadi karena itu sudah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tidak perlu heran, teman. Fiuh..

Setelah acara makan malam selesai Yesung dan Donghae menghabiskan waktu di teras dorm mengamati ribuan bintang di langit. Kyuhyun lebih memilih selingkuh dengan PSP di kamarnya sedangkan Ryeowook sudah terlelap sejak 1 jam lalu. Donghae benar, Kyuhyun memang tukang selingkuh.

"Hae-ya, Hyung sangat merindukan saat-saat Hyung menyanyikan lagu di atas panggung. Merindukan ELF. Merindukan suara teriakan mereka, semangat mereka yang tidak pernah putus." Yesung mengenang masa-masa indahnya menjadi seorang Kim Yesung, bukan Kim Jongwoon seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tau? Hyung merasa iri jika Wookie bercerita mengenai segala hal tentang hiruk-pikuk dunia entertaint. Dunia yang Hyung geluti 5 bulan lalu. Betapa bahagianya ia yang semakin disorot akibat kemajuannya di dunia musical. Terkadang ia juga bercerita tentang ELF yang menyerukan namaku dan membawa banner 'Yesung we will waiting for you'. Berharap Hyung datang saat live berlangsung walaupun itu suatu hal yang mustahil." lanjutnya. Tanpa disadari Yesung meneteskan air mata, Donghae yang memang terkenal cengeng ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Itu tidak semuanya bener Hyung. Mereka menceritakan hal baik padamu agar kau yang seorang leader tidak merasa sedih saat harus membiarkan mereka berdiri sendiri. Kyu contohnya, pernahkan ia bercerita hal apapun setelah pulang ke dorm?" tanya Donghae, Yesung menggeleng. "Aku pernah melihat ia menangis di backstage setelah menyelesaikan K.R.Y Show. Tidak ada yang tau tentang itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, menyebut namamu.. mengingatmu. Bukankan K.R.Y itu berarti Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung? Bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu huruf hilang, iu tidak akan menjadi K.R.Y lagi, Hyung." Yesung memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata kepedihan terjatuh lebih deras lagi walaupun itu percuma karena bulir-bulir bening tersebut selalu memaksa untuk terjatuh.

Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung, "lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Hyung. Selesaikan dengan cepat dan kembalilah segera pada K.R.Y-mu dan lautan birumu itu. Aku menantangmu untuk mendapatkan daesang dua tahun lagi. Kau tau benar bukan aku akan merilis debut singleku dua tahun lagi. Saat kau kembali ke dunia gemerlap itu." pun Donghae sama, memejamkan matanya menahan bulir-bulir bening. Jangan lupakan Donghae adalah namja cengeng.

"Yesung Hyung kau tidak ti..."

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dorm namun tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Yesung, "gomawo Hae-ya" dipeluknya Donghae kemudian, "Saranghae.."

Kim bersaudara tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung di depan pintu, tangan kiri memegang benda persegi panjang dan tangan kanannya meremas dada sebelah kirinya erat. Entah apa yang dirasakannya.

"Nado saranghae Sungie Hyung~" Donghae yang semula kaget perlahan membalas pelukan Hyung tercintanya.

Bagai melihat kobaran api yang meluap-luap Kyuhyun merasakan panas yang mendalam dihatinya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Ia berlalu meninggalkan kedua Kim dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

"Sudahlah Hyung jangan menangis lagi, aku tau kau tidak akan menang memperebutkan daesang denganku. Debut singleku pasti akan menjadi nomor satu! Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap mendukungmu apapun yang ter... aww! Yak! Kenapa mencubitku!?" geram Donghae mengelus pinggangnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku melihat Kyu mengamati kita lalu berlalu dengan air mata di pipinya. Sepertinya ia salah paham,"

"Ini menarik. Ayo kita kerjai dia!" Donghae menyeringai.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Tidurlah bersama Wookie. Aku akan menemuinya." Yesung meninggalkan Donghae yang diam mematung.

"Kyu~"

"Apa"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

"Matamu merah, kau menangis?"

"Cih, tidak akan!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Kau menangis karena salah paham."

"Itu memalukan Hyung, berhentilah"

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya di kasur mereka. Ya, kasur mereka.

"Kyu~~" Yesung mencolek-colek pinggang Kyuhyun namun tidak di hiraukan oleh sang kekasih. Yesung memakai jurus andalannya, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menciumi pundak tegak Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah paham chagiya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan kekanakan seperti ini. Aku dan Donghae hanya Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Ini bukan cerita incest, Kyu~ Ini cerita kau dan aku. Kau yang mencintaiku dan aku yang mencintaimu. Selamanya." Yesung mengeratkat pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau, Hyung~" Kyuhyun membalik badanya menghadap Yesung. Memeluknya tidak kalah erat.

"M.. mwo? Yak!"

"Ayolah, Hyung, kapan lagi kau bersikap agresif padaku. Aku merindukanmu Kim Jongwoon. Kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku jauh darimu selama 5 bulan. Turutilah keinginanku kali ini, Hyung."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan memelukmu dan menciummu sampai pagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Good job!" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung dengan sedikit lumatan. "Berhubung besok pagi aku ada rekaman, aku tidak 'memakan'mu malam ini."

"Ne~~~" Yesung tersenyum lalu membalas kecupan sang kekasih.

"I love you, Cho Kyuhyun," kecupnya lagi.

"Love you more, Cho Jongwoon."

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
